


Susceptible

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hypnosis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Probably the very first hypnosis fic I've seen for the drrr fandom, Smut, be the change you want to see in the world, it's all consentual in the end, mainly a shikizaya story, slight hints of dotaiza, slight hints of shinzaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: That’s easy enough, Izaya already knows he’s better than those low-life's Shiki calls his underlings. Of course it wouldn’t work on him. It’s not enough for just him to know though, no. He wants Shiki to realize he can’t control him. What could be a bigger power move than to look him in the eyes and smile as Shiki learns that Izaya doesn’t play by anyone's rules? It’s settled. He’ll make a meeting with Shiki. This should be fun.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Susceptible

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just thought we needed a hypnosis fic for this fandom. Did I expect to write nearly 6000 words about it? No. Things happen though. This started out as my half-asleep genius brain coming up with the plot. enjoy!

It’s something Izaya has noticed, Shiki’s men have an unusually high competency level. They rarely interact with each other unless it’s required for the job they’re doing, they do all tasks with single-minded focus, and if they ever start to slack a single word from Shiki snaps them back into place.

It wouldn’t be so interesting if it wasn’t the same word every time. Still, Izaya isn’t curious enough to ask about it… That is until he overhears a conversation between Shiki and Akabyashi that clears it all up for him. Hypnosis. Now  _ that _ is interesting. He does some research. Some people are naturally susceptible but mostly you have to believe it will work for it to affect you. 

That’s easy enough, Izaya already knows he’s better than those low-life's Shiki calls his underlings. Of course it wouldn’t work on him. It’s not enough for just him to know though, no. He wants Shiki to realize he can’t control him. What could be a bigger power move than to look him in the eyes and smile as Shiki learns that Izaya doesn’t play by anyone's rules? It’s settled. He’ll make a meeting with Shiki. This should be fun.

\-----

Shiki opens the door at his knock, a customary greeting on his lips. Always just polite enough to find no fault with but never so polite that you can’t see how little regard he holds for you. Izaya’s always found that part of Shiki fun. How he gets away with that in front of his boss is an interesting story that Izaya would love to hear but, of course, Shiki doesn’t share information with anybody. Even more so ‘nosy Informants’ in Shiki’s own words.

Shiki offers him a seat and Izaya accepts, waiting for Shiki to ask why he’s here. Shiki doesn’t disappoint.

“You asked to speak with me?”

Shiki prompts, lighting up a cigarette as he waits for Izaya’s response. Izaya smirks.

“Yes. I was curious about something and was wondering if you might indulge me for a bit.”

Shiki nearly frowns. Clearly thinking this is a waste of time.

“I don’t have time for that sort of thing.”

He moves to stand and Izaya cuts him off.

“It’s about your men. Or, more specifically, what you’ve done to them.”

Shiki stills, dark eyes apprazing Izaya calmly.

“What I’ve done to them? You’ll have to clarify Orihara.”

Izaya nods with a barely concealed grin.

“I know you have them hypnotized. I overheard you and Akabyashi discussing it.”

Shiki tilts his head with a calculating look in his eyes. Izaya smiles back beautifically. Shiki takes a long drag from his cigarette and puts it out.

“And what of it.”

Shiki prompts. Izaya really does grin then.

“I’d like you to try it on me. Just out of curiosity's sake.”

Shiki leans back in his chair, giving Izaya a long stare.

“You would trust me to try that?”

Izaya doesn’t need to trust Shiki because this won’t work no matter what.

“Of course. It’s just a few minutes to see if it works on me, there's no need to try anything extreme.”

Shiki hums, clearly thinking it over. Likely trying to puzzle out Izaya’s motive. Izaya is confident he won’t find it. Eventually Shiki seems to reach a conclusion and something sparks behind his dark gaze.

“Very well, Orihara. If you do as I say for now I’ll try it.”

Izaya smiles.

“Of course. I look forward to the results.”

Shiki gives him an unreadable look.

“I’m sure.”

\----

Shiki has Izaya settle into his own, much more comfortable chair and recline it back. Izaya does as he’s instructed, anticipation buzzing gently under his skin. This will be a new experience and he gets to prove himself better than Shiki’s attempts to control him. What isn’t there to look forward to? Once he’s comfortable Shiki has him take deep breaths.

In on one.

.

.

.

.

Out on five.

And repeat until he’s relaxed. It doesn’t take long, Shiki’s chair really is comfortable. Soon enough Shiki has him close his eyes to “concentrate on my voice.” Even that is slightly soothing. Shiki’s always had a nice, calming tone. Belatedly he realizes Shiki has begun using his given name instead of the usual Orihara or even Informant. His brow furrows and he wants to protest but Shiki says something very soft and touches his forehead very gently and Izaya lets the thought drift away for later. Right now, he has no worries. Right now, he just has to be good and let his thoughts go blank….

.

.

.

.

.

A sudden snap of Shiki’s fingers jolts him awake and he startles. He can’t move much as boneless as he feels but it’s enough to make him confused. What happened? He shakes his head to hopefully dispel some of the fog and Shiki snaps again. It helps, somehow and Izaya can finally think. He must have fallen asleep in the middle of it all, his cheeks flush with embarrassment. That was not the plan. He knew he should have gotten more sleep last night. Still, at least Shiki wasn’t successful either. He forces a smile.

“My apologies Shiki-san. I didn’t get much rest last night. Perhaps we can try again some other time?”

Shiki eyes him with dark amusement, though what he finds so funny is a mystery to Izaya. 

“Of course, Orihara. Go get some rest. I’ll call you again if we have work for you.”

Izaya bows his head to the bare minimum and leaves the room. Ugh, what a waste of an afternoon. He checks his watch as he goes and nearly chokes. Shiki let him sleep for an entire hour!? He’s already missed 2 appointments… He grits his teeth and heads home. He has some calls to make.

\----

Two days later he’s sitting, reluctantly, in Shinra’s apartment. He’s been invited for Celty’s birthday party. Which is ridiculous because Celty doesn’t even know her birthday. Shinra just has one for her whenever he feels like. Last year she had four separate ‘birthdays’. Izaya is only ever invited to one of them, thankfully. Though, the reasoning for it isn’t so nice. Shinra invites him to the first one almost every year and those times he’s the  _ only _ one who gets an invite. Apparently, because his presence is so repulsive to everyone else Shinra would invite that he can only join a party with the two of them.

Izaya’s over the initial sting of that revelation and now only comes to these because Shinra’s funny when he’s drunk and Celty is funny when she’s trying to subtly convince him to leave without being rude. Shinra’s about halfway to a blackout before he stumbles back onto his favorite topic. Celty. Who is currently not in the room because Izaya is.

“She loves me.”

Slurs Shinra.

“She just doesn’t know it yet.”

He sighs and lays his head against Izaya’s shoulder. Izaya scoffs, nudging him away again, he’s had to do that since Shinra’s 7th drink half an hour ago.

“Yes, I’m sure the stockholm syndrome will kick in eventually.”

He agrees sarcastically, not interested in hearing how much Shinra loves Celty for the millionth time. Shinra practically wails in his ear.

“Nooo! You don’t get it ‘zaya! We’re soulmates!”

He wraps Izaya in a hug, likely looking for comfort anywhere he can get it. Shinra gets very touchy feely when drunk. A downside. Izaya sighs patiently and pries Shinra off him.

“Why should I care?”

And then Shinra says it.

“Because she’s pretty! So so pretty! And I-”

But the rest of his words fade out, Izaya’s thoughts latching onto the word “pretty”. Slowly his surroundings start to matter less and less and he bites his lip as his mouth starts to water. He… He needs to do… something. He just can’t remember what it is. That’s okay though because he doesn’t have to remember anything. It’s easier and more fun to just listen to what his body tells him it wants.

Absently he brings his hand up to his mouth and without even thinking sticks two fingers in his mouth. He sucks at them absently, shuddering as heat builds in his gut. How has he never known how good this would feel? His thoughts, when he can manage one, are dizzy and distracted. There is a recurring one, however, about how much better this would be if it wasn’t just fingers. What if something thicker, longer, more real was in his mouth for him to worship. Izaya whimpers around the fingers in his mouth.

Oh, he can almost feel how good that would be. He wants to touch himself and reaches down to do it when he feels someone shake him near violently. He snaps out of whatever daze he was in to find Celty towering over him with Shinra behind her looking both confused and concerned. 

Izaya withdraws his fingers from his mouth, extremely confused about everything and no memory of what caused this.

“I… What happened?”

He mutters softly and Shinra speaks up, still obviously under the influence but slightly sobered by whatever it was Izaya did.

“No clue. I was telling you about how much I love Celty and you just kinda started doing weird stuff.”

Izaya feels his cheeks heat with the knowledge that they’ve seen him in such an odd state when he can’t even remember what he did. He should probably ask for more detail but he has a feeling he doesn’t want to know.

“Right…”

He grimaces and wipes the half-dried saliva off his fingers.

“I’m leaving Shinra.”

Shinra nods, lacing his fingers with Celty’s. Celty doesn’t let it go that easily.

[Will you be okay? Do you need a ride?]

He nearly smiles, as much as Celty dislikes him she’s still unwilling to see anybody hurt if she can help it.   
  


“I’m fine. The walk will help clear my head.”

Plus if he has to stand one minute in the presence with what just happened he’s going to go crazy. He just wants to go home and forget this ever happened. Celty nods hesitantly and he leaves quickly before she can change her mind.

\----

It’s another week before he experiences that trance again. This time in front of Kadota. He passes by him as he’s on the phone and nods as greeting. Kadota nods back and continues his conversation uninterrupted.

“Yeah, she recently had that baby boy. You know-”

Instantly Izaya stumbles, the world reduced to two words. “Baby boy” Oh. he wants to be good, he wants to hear that again. He has to earn it though and he turns to Kadota who’s eyeing him in shock, he’s never seen Izaya stumble before. Distantly Izaya hears him say.

“I gotta go, call you later.”

Izaya takes deep breaths, eyes stuck on Kadota. He can be good, he can show Kadota how good he can be. He stumbles closer and Kadota catches him instinctively.

“Whoa, Izaya are you alright?”

Izaya just lets out a shaky sigh.

“D-Dotachin… say it again. Please.”

Kadota’s brow furrow, obviously nonplussed at the words.

“Izaya… what?”

“On the phone… What you said… Please say it again.”

Kadota looks around uncomfortably but responds anyway.

“I… I was talking to my cousin. A mutual friend of ours just had a baby boy.”

Izaya shudders hard and nearly moans. Kadota looks like he wants to drop him but Izaya can’t care, can’t even focus enough to realize it.

“I… I can do anything. Will do anything if you say that again.”

He pleads and Kadota really does drop him then. Izaya hits the sidewalk hard, not expecting it at all, and snaps out of the trance. He curses as the pain hits him hard, blinking up at Kadota who looks like he’s just seen a ghost. Izaya groans and rubs his head. How the hell did he wind up on the sidewalk again?

“Dotachin… what happened?”

Kadota seems at a loss for words.

“I- You-...”

He gives Izaya a strange look.

“You don’t remember?”

Izaya shakes his head.

“No. Please tell me.”

Kadota seems conflicted.

“You… You tripped and fell.”

  
Kadota lets out an awkward laugh.

“It was kinda funny, I’ve never seen you do that before.”

Izaya frowns, it doesn't seem like a lie but it’s very unusual for him to lose his balance. He sighs.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

He mutters and holds his hand out for Kadota to help him up. Kadota backs up a step and holds up his hands as if he’d need to defend himself. Izaya’s brow furrows, Kadota has never acted like that before. 

“What’s wrong?”

He asks but Kadota is blushing and stepping forward to help Izaya up again already, like he’d reacted without thinking.

“It’s nothing. I’m just a bit jumpy today.”

Izaya eyes him suspiciously but lets himself be pulled to his feet.

“See you around, Dotachin.”

Kadota gives him a slightly strained smile and Izaya turns away. Maybe he should care more about Kadota’s weird attitude but he can feel a strong headache forming from the fresh bump on his head and he needs to head home to take some pain medicine.

\---

The third time is the worst. It’s only a few days after his strange meeting with Kodata and he’d once again gone to Ikebukuro for some business. Shizuo ruins all his plans however and they're in the middle of the familiar chase. Izaya doesn’t mind though, it’s fun. He even let’s Shizuo ‘trap’ him in an alley because it’s so much fun when Shizuo thinks he has the upper hand and Izaya easily escapes anyway.

Shizuo crowds him against the wall, growling something about staying out of his city. Izaya kinda tunes it all out at this point. This time though, it’s different. Izaya freezes as a familiar scent invades his nose. Smoke. Cigarette smoke. Shizuo stinks of it. That’s not unusual of course but this time Izaya realizes something he never noticed before. Shiki smokes that same brand. His mind goes oh so blank and peaceful and his body goes limp in Shizuo’s arms.

Shizuo stills at the odd reaction, clearly thinking it’s some kind of trick.

“What are you doing.”

He growls and Izaya hums softly, talking is so much effort but he wants to be good.

“I’m waiting.”

He responds softly and Shizuo’s brow furrows.

“For what?”

Izaya smiles, arching into Shizuo.

“For whatever you want to do to me.”

Shizuo’s expression goes through a series of changes. Confusion, anger, curiosity, and more. Then, finally.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Izaya shudders.

“I want to feel good. I want to make you feel good. I’ll do anything.”

He’s being so good and that knowledge makes him feel good. Shizuo looks even more confused but now there’s consideration in his eyes.

“Really? And this isn’t some trick?”

Izaya shakes his head. He would never. Shizuo seems like he’s getting interested.

“Throw your knives over there then. And get rid of that ugly ass jacket.”

Izaya nods and instantly does as he’s told. It feels so good to be good. Good boys follow orders. Good boys earn rewards. He tosses his knives as far away as possible and let’s his jacket slip down to land on the ground. He kicks it aside lazily and Shizuo groans softly.

“You really weren’t joking, huh.”

He mutters and Izaya shakes his head, breaths coming quicker now at the way Shizuo’s eyes rake over his body.

“I- I want to be good for you.”

He responds, leaning back against the alley wall. Shizuo’s eyes go dark.

“Yeah? Gonna be good? Good boys get on their knees.”

Izaya whimpers and falls to his knees quickly. Shizuo looks stricken, like he’s seeing Izaya in a new light.

“Fuck. Okay.”

Shizuo undoes his belt and pushes his pants down his hips.

“If you want it so much go for it. I want those pretty lips around me.”

Shizuo mutters darkly but all Izaya can focus on is the word “pretty” but this time he has something other than his fingers to feed the urge. He moans and takes Shizuo into his mouth, it’s so big he can’t fit it all so he wraps his and around the base and he sucks and licks, completely focused on giving Shizuo as much pleasure as he can.

Shizuo curses, sounding slightly shaky and shocked but his hand falls to Izaya’s head anyway and forces him to take him deeper.

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you? How long have you wanted this?”

Izaya moans as a wave of pleasure rolls through him. Yes. He wants Shizuo to call him that. Has maybe wanted that forever. He doesn’t remember ever thinking that before but it feels so deep rooted how could he not have wanted it? All he really knows is that he wants to come with Shizuo’s cock in his mouth. He presses a shaky hand to the front of his pants and Shizuo laughs, hot and dark.

“No, you don’t get to touch yourself. This is about me.”

Izaya whines but does as he’s told. He redoubles his efforts to get Shizuo off, hoping desperately it’ll be enough that Shizuo will let him get off too. Shizuo moans and holds Izaya’s head still as he thrusts forward. Izaya only barely manages not to choke but he loves it, feels like he’ll die if Shizuo stops. This is what he needed, he needed to be fucked. Shown his place. This is what he’s good for. Shizuo fucks his throat and Izaya whimpers and moans through it, he’s going to burn out of his skin from how hot he feels.

Pleasure flowing like magma through his veins. He might not even need a touch to make him come, just the slow slide of Shizuo in his mouth and throat is enough to make him sob at the pleasure.

Shizuo’s holding him tighter, fucking his face faster as his rhythm stutters, Izaya moans. He knows what’s coming. Seconds later Shizuo fists his hair and drags his head back and off him to stroke his dick over his face. Izaya sticks his tongue out shakily, wanting that feeling back and Shizuo curses and comes, warm, sticky liquid spreading over Izaya’s face and tongue.

Izaya sobs at the feeling, it’s so so good but he knows if Shizuo had come in his mouth he could have reached orgasm just from that. To feel both loss and victory at once feels so odd and confusing. Shizuo moans at the sight Izaya makes.

“Fuck, I never knew you were such a slut. If you’d said something I’d have been fucking you in high school.”

Izaya ignores him, desperately scraping the mess off his face and into his mouth as if that’ll help him come. It’s too late though and he just keens at the loss. Shizuo curses again.

“Fuck that’s hot. Oh, right. I guess you can touch yourself now. I have to go though. See you around.”

Shizuo gives him a satisfied grin and tugs at his hair before getting up and leaving. Izaya doesn’t even care, he has permission to get off and he’s going to take it.

\----

When he wakes up he’s still in the alley but it’s pitch black outside. He sits up shakily and looks around. His jacket is tossed about two or three feet away and he can’t see anybody around. His brow furrows, the last thing he remembers is letting Shizuo trap him in the alley and then it goes blank. Did Shizuo manage to hit him? He doesn’t feel any pain… What he does feel has dread forming in his stomach. There’s something dried on his face and his pants are halfway around his thighs. There’s stuff dried on his stomach too and he knows that feeling a little too well.

He lets out a shaky breath. Fuck. Okay. What the hell happened? There’s no pain anywhere, even when he moves and if that had happened surely he wouldn’t be feeling this way. Okay so just his mouth then. It’s not like he’s never done that before it’s just that this time he can’t remember it. That’s happened at a few high school parties as well so it’s nothing he’s never felt before.

Thinking about it rationally helps him calm down a little and he drags himself over to his jacket to pull out a package of tissues he keeps in the pocket. He scrubs at the mess on his body as much as he can before straightening his clothes and pulling on his jacket. The added layer helps him calm down even more. It’s fine. He’ll go home and shower and maybe drink some wine and forget. That sounds nice. Maybe he’ll even take a few days off from work. That sounds good.

\----

Izaya doesn’t leave his apartment for a week. He’s not hiding, he's just… enjoying his vacation. Still, when Shinra asks him to come over he agrees. What he doesn’t expect when he gets there is Kadota and Shizuo to be there. He freezes in the doorway but Shinra drags him inside before he can decide if he should run away or not.

“Izaya. I’m glad you came.”

Izaya gives them all a weary look as Celty steps into the room as well.

“Ah, What’s this about?”

Kadota looks uncomfortable, Shizuo looks slightly guilty, and Shinra looks vaguely concerned.

“Have a seat, Izaya.”

Izaya frowns but does as he’s told. It shouldn’t feel natural but it does. Shinra starts.

“In the last month you’ve seen each of us once. Do you remember what happened during any of those times?”

Izaya hesitates then shakes his head.

“I’ve.. had a few memory lapses.”

He admits, wondering if Shinra knows what’s happening. Shinra nods, like he expected that.

“Last time you saw me I said something and it made you act really weird. I think I know what the word might be but I won’t say it because it might make that happen again.”

Izaya’s grateful for that, at least but Shinra isn’t finished.

“Kadota says you met him next and overheard him say something that also caused you to act weird. He says it was two words and you stumbled into him and asked him to say them again. When he did you reacted very strongly and it startled him so he dropped you. This woke you up from whatever reaction you had.”

Izaya carefully doesn’t look at Kodata who is also avoiding looking at him. Izaya can’t even imagine how awkward that might have been for Kodata and is glad he doesn’t remember it. He has a feeling he knows what that ‘strong reaction’ might have been. Shizuo looks decidedly uncomfortable as Shinra continues.

“You met Shizuo next but he didn’t realize anything was wrong. In his words you ‘begged to be good’ and performed ah… let’s phrase it as lip service.”

Shinra flashes an awkward smile and Izaya almost turns to Shizuo and asks him to kill him right then. That would explain the… state he woke up in at least. He might puke. Shinra gives him a sympathetic look.

“I’m concerned about you Izaya. What’s going on?”

Izaya nearly glared.

“You think if I knew I wouldn’t have stopped it by now?”

Shinra sighs and rubs his temples.

“Something must have happened. Think back to right before you started having these memory problems, did anything odd happen?”

Izaya frowns but closes his eyes to think. The day before he went to Shinra’s was ordinary, work all day. He didn’t even go out and meet with anybody. The previous day he’d had that meeting with Shiki that messed up his work schedule and- he freezes. The meeting with Shiki. He’d assumed the hypnosis hadn’t worked. That he’d just fallen asleep. But… what if Shiki had put these weird thoughts and things in his head. Made him do things in front of, and with, people he never wanted to show that side too. Now he really might be sick.

“I… I have to go.”

He says, knowing Shiki will be the only one who can fix this. Shinra protests but Izaya doesn’t listen, just turns tail and runs. He has to find Shiki.

\----

When Izaya can calm his voice and breathing enough he makes the call. Shiki agrees to send a car for him. There’s amusement in his tone like he might know why Izaya’s calling but Izaya ignores that. Can’t focus on how badly he’s fucked up right now.

The car doesn’t take long and soon he’s being dropped off in front of a building he’s never seen before. He knocks on the door of the home in front of him and Shiki opens the door to greet him. Same as always. He’s let inside and instructed to slip off his shoes and take a seat. He does as he’s told as he takes in the house. It appears to be Shiki’s and that more than anything throws him off. Why would Shiki trust him enough to show him where he lived?

He sighs as he takes a seat on the surprisingly comfortable couch as Shiki sits in the armchair across from him. There’s no point beating around the bush. They both know why he’s here.

“Shiki-san… I need you to… remove whatever you did with that hypnosis session.”

He smiles in a way he hopes is persuasive and not desperate. Shiki just smiles.

“Really? I thought it didn’t work? You fell asleep halfway through, after all.”

Izaya grits his teeth.

“We both know that’s not true. I… You need to fix this.”

Shiki actually laughs, the first laugh Izaya has ever heard from him.

“I can fix it, Izaya. But is it worth my while? Maybe I like you like this. Always on the lookout for whatever I put into your little brain.”

Izaya glares, hand clenching over the knife in his pocket. Shiki smirks.

“Let me guess, people in your life started finding all the little words that make you wanna beg~ How many of them saw you like that, Izaya? How many of them fucked you like you wanted? You wouldn’t know would you. Because I didn’t want you to know.”

Izaya points the knife at Shiki with shaky hands.

“Stop it.”

Shiki just smiles.

“Are you sure you want to point that at me, baby boy?”

Izaya drops the knife, thoughts going blank. Yes, that’s what he wants. He wants to be Shiki’s baby boy. Shiki laughs again and Izaya smiles, it’s such a nice sound.

“It was so easy. I had never planned to use that on you, Izaya, but then you came to me asking so prettily for it.”

Izaya gasps at the words, hand moving to his mouth so he can suck at his fingers. It’s not enough, never enough, but at least it’s better than nothing. Shiki moves to sit next to him and runs fingers through Izaya’s hair.

“Good boy.”

Izaya moans, practically melting against Shiki. The older man gives him an affectionate look and pets him again.

“I’ll tell you a secret, Izaya. I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t already like the thought of. In fact, if it was something you hated it wouldn’t have even worked on you. You wanted me to take your controle away so I did. If you did something in front of someone or too someone it’s because deep down inside you wanted to react.”

Izaya nuzzles closer to Shiki and gives him a peaceful smile, the words going over his head but Shiki keeps talking anyway.

“I was actually surprised how susceptible you were. I wouldn’t have expected it from you. It’s okay to remember this part and if you want to you’re allowed to remember everything else as well. I’ll let you choose.”

Izaya knows Shiki doesn’t mean right now so he doesn’t worry about it. Shiki’s running his nails over his scalp and it feels so nice. If Izaya were a cat he’d be purring. Shiki smiles.

“Tell me what you want Izaya.”

Izaya shudders.

“I want you to fuck me.”

He begs.

“I want to be good.”

Shiki’s eyes glint with satisfaction.

“I know, baby boy. I’ll take good care of you.”

Izaya whimpers at the words and Shiki draws him into a breathtaking kiss. Izaya kisses back eagerly as Shiki’s hands explore his body. Tracing over his chest and down to his hips before hauling him closer to straddle Shiki’s lap. Izaya shudders and arches into Shiki. Shiki end the kiss to trail bites down Izaya’s neck.

“You love this, don’t you.”

It’s not a question but Izaya still manages to answer between reacting to the bites.

“I ah! I do. Sh-Shiki-san!”

Shiki huffs a slight groan against his skin and lifts him up, Izaya yelps as Shiki carries him from the room. He clings to the older man as he’s carried into a bedroom and only lets go once Shiki settles him on the bed. Izaya sighs in relief and Shiki smiles.

“Strip.”

Izaya nods, eager to be good for Shiki. He strips quickly, eyeing Shiki who also starts stripping, though much slower than Izaya. He can’t help the way his mouth waters as every inch of Shiki comes into view. He spreads his thighs and whines, begging Shiki without words to fuck him. Shiki just smirks.

“Not yet baby boy.”

He settles on the bed next to Izaya.

“Come make me feel good first.”

Izaya nods eagerly and settles between Shiki’s legs. Shiki’s just as big, if not bigger than Shizuo he realizes distantly. He circles the base of Shiki’s cock with one hand and licks up the length before taking him into his mouth to suck. Shiki hums as encouragement and pet Izaya’s hair again. It doesn’t take very long for Izaya to get more eager, moaning as he tries his best to give Shiki as much pleasure as he can. The harder he tries the better he feels. Shiki keeps up a steady stream of compliments that make Izaya’s head spin. Just like last time though Shiki stops him before he can make him come.

“You did good baby, time for me to make you feel good.”

Shiki reaches down to stroke Izaya’s neglected erection and Izaya cries out at the pleasure. It doesn’t last long though as Shiki lets go to reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. That’s the only reason Izaya doesn’t complain.

Shiki has him lay on his back and slips a pillow under his hips.

“I know you’ve never done this before so I’ll go easy. This time.”

Izaya shudders and nods, spreading his thighs wide. Shiki gives him a hungry look and wets his fingers. He rubs them over Izaya’s hole till he relaxes then slips one inside slowly. Izaya shudders at the odd feeling and Shiki kisses him again. It helps relax Izaya as Shiki works on being able to fit a second finger in. It’s a little easier to adjust to the second one because he knows what to expect but that doesn’t make it any less weird as Shiki starts to spread him open.

Shiki shushes him gently and bends down to take Izaya into his mouth as he fingers him. Izaya gasps, jolting at the sensation. Shiki doesn’t go easy on him, thrusting his fingers into a spot that feels amazing and lavishing Izaya’s cock with attention. Izaya clutches at Shiki’s hair with a whimper, feeling like he could come at any second. Shiki works a third finger inside of him and Izaya sobs, molten pleasure flowing in his veins. Just before he can reach that edge Shiki pulls back making Izaya keen.

“Shiki-san!”

He gasps.

“Please!”

Shiki smiles.

“Soon, Izaya. Be patient.”

He whimpers but does as he’s told. Shiki backs up and rolls on a condom before slicking himself up.

“Come here.”

He commands gently and Izaya does as he’s told. Shiki helps guide him into place and holds Izaya steady as he slides down to take him inside. Izaya’s mouth forms a perfect O as he trembles around Shiki. He didn’t know it would feel like this. Shiki helps him slide slow and easy, both of them panting at the way he opens up around Shiki. It feels perfect. Like he should have been doing this all along. 

Finally, he bottoms out and they both groan. Shiki’s hands tightening on his waist.

“Good boy.”

Shiki manages and Izaya sobs as every nerve in his body seems to light up.

“Shiki-san”

He gasps, begging for anything. Everything. Shiki curses softly and lays Izaya back on the bed, he doesn’t take it easy. He fucks Izaya hard but not fast. It’s more like a strategic assault on all of Izaya’s weak spots. In no time Izaya’s practically screaming as Shiki fucks him to orgasm. Shiki doesn’t stop though, he’s not finished. Izaya wouldn’t have wanted him too either. The overstimulation makes him sob but it still feels so good. Every thrust to his prostate sends his vision white. Shiki moans and bites at Izaya’s neck.

“I’m going to come, baby boy. I want you to come at the same time.”

Izaya gasps, eyes rolling back at the pet name. He doesn’t know if he can come again so soon. Until Shiki fucks into him hard enough to shake the bed once, twice, then still. Heat flooding into Izaya even if the condom prevents a mess and Izaya keens, coming again at the feeling. It seems to last forever and when he finally lays limp and exhausted in the aftermath he can’t find a single regret.

\----

When he wakes up he’s clean and dry. Wrapped in comfortable blankets and an even more comfortable pair of arms. He remembers everything and as much as he’d like to deny it he still can’t bring himself to regret it. He turns to Shiki to pout.

“You couldn’t have just made me acknowledge that I liked you?”

Shiki laughs.

“You make that sound easy, Izaya.”

Izaya rolls his eyes.

“You weren’t the one who ended up sucking Shizuo’s dick. How am I ever supposed to live that down?”

Shiki smiles and runs his hand through Izaya’s hair.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

Izaya sighs and relaxes against him.

“You owe me.”

He mutters and Shiki nods.

“Of course.”

Maybe he should be upset but right now he feels pretty good. He’s sure he’ll get around to feeling annoyed later, for now he pulls Shiki into a kiss.


End file.
